Conviviendo con Extraños
by YamanikEscence
Summary: Las consecuencias de descuidar la Oz de Puro Hueso: 3 dimensiones en una. Ahora todos se tendrán que llevar bien hasta encontrar una manera de regresar cada quien a su mundo, no hay otra opción... Advertencia: Hay "malas" palabras en este fanfic


******  
****Yaay~ Aquí subo un nuevo fanfic. Y no, no me he olvidado de los otros (de hecho los capitulos estan apunto de ser subidos ^^), pero a ultima hora se me ocurrió este asi que lo subo.**

**Disclaimers!~ Los personajes, NADA, me pertenece. Sonic y Shadow son de SEGA, SONIC TEAM y TMS ENTERTAINMENT. Vegeta y Bulma son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, FUNIanimation y FUJITV. Las Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy son propiedad de Maxwell Atoms y Cartoon Network. *suspiro*... eso fue largo...**

**.0**

**"Conviviendo con Extraños"**

**Capítulo 1.- Simultaneidad Simultánea **

En una tarde calurosa, en alguna casa de alguna colonia de algún lugar de Emerald City:

-Psst, oye oscurito-

-¿Qué quieres faker?-

-Tengo sed-

Shadow frunció el seño-¿Y qué demonios esperas que yo haga?-

-Tráeme una limonada porfa-

-Estas mal de la cabeza, tienes piernas que te funcionan más que correctamente así que no seas webón y ve tú por ella-

El erizo azul lo miró ofendido -Y esa es la razón por la cual tú no tienes amigos-

-Hmph-

Sonic sin más remedio se levantó del sofá en el que se encontraba sentado y se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió el refri y no pudo creer lo que ahí vio…

..0.

Mientras tanto simultáneamente. En una tarde calurosa, en alguna casa de alguna colonia de algún lugar de EndsVille

-Huesos-

-¿Que se te ofrece Mandy?-

-Tengo sed-

-¿Y qué demonios esperas que yo haga?-

-Ve a la cocina ahora y tráeme una limonada-

-¿Y por qué he de hacerte caso?-

-Porque estoy a punto de pararme de mi silla a patearte tu huesudo trasero hasta que quede rojo. Ahora ve y tráeme lo que te pedí-

-Aghr, mocosa insulsa…-

Puro Hueso sin más remedio se levantó del sofá en el que se encontraba sentado y se dirigió a la cocina. Al entrar a la habitación se encontró a una persona muy peculiar, que tenía el trasero de fuera, y estaba husmeando en el refrigerador.

-¡BILLY!-

El niño se asustó y al querer salirse del refri se golpeó en la cabeza, cayendo de bruces en el suelo

-Si dígame- rápidamente ocultó algo en su espalda.

Huesos lo notó- Dime… ¿qué tienes ahí?-

Billy mientras se levantaba del suelo sonrió de oreja a oreja – Nada~

-¡No mientas y dime que tienes ahí!- rápidamente se asomó en la espalda de Billy pero el niño volvió a ocultar el objeto.

Billy rió estúpidamente – Se dice por favor huesos, pero que falta de educación la tuya-

Puro Hueso llevó sus manos a su huesuda cadera y gruñó – Mira quien lo dice, el que se hurga la nariz y come mocos todo el día delante de todo el mundo-

Volvió a reír estúpidamente –Cierto, pero al menos tengo estooo~ - dijo presumiendo que tenía a su poder la Oz

-¡Santos Caracoles Saltarines! Billy, dame la oz!-

-Jejejejeje nooo~, ¡gracias a este cuchillo gigante acabo de conocer a un nuevo mejor amigo!-

-¿Un nuevo mejor amigo? ¿A qué rayos te refieres con eso?-

..0.

Mientras todo aquello pasaba simultáneamente. En una tarde calurosa, en una casa (que digo casa, ¡mansión!) de una colonia de un lugar de la Capital del Oeste

-Veggie-

-¿Qué?-

-Tengo sed…-

-No me interesa-

La peli-azul le miró enojadísima – ¡Asshh! ¡Contigo no se pueden los romanticismos!-

El príncipe le miró extrañado por aquella palabra extraña que había usado su esposa-¿Romantiquecua?-

-¡Olvídalo! Iré yo sola-

La gran Bulma Briefs se levantó del sillón del que se encontraba sentada y se dirigió a la elegantísima cocina. Al parecer era día libre para los sirvientes y todo lo tenía que hacer ella por su cuenta. "_Estúpido Vegeta, ay si ay sí, soy el príncipe de los Saiyajin y me creo mucho, ¡PATÉTICO!"_. Se encaminó furiosa al refri y lo abrió, pero casi cae de bruces en el suelo al ver lo que había dentro.

-Dios mío…-

..0.

"Hmph, el faker ya se tardó mucho en regresar" pensó Shadow mientras cambiaba de canal "Será mejor que vaya a ver si está bien". Se levantó del mini sofá en el que se encontraba y se dirigió a la cocina. Al entrar a la habitación se encontró con la puerta del refri abierta, pero curiosamente emitía un sonido y un brillo muy peculiar.

Se acercó y observó el colorido portal que se encontraba dentro del refrigerador.

-¿Pero qué chin-?

-¡SHADOW!- se escuchó dentro del portal

-¿Sonic?-

-¡Ven a ver esto!-

Shadow puso cara de 'wat de faq' pero otra vez se escucha esa voz infantil

-No me hagas ir por tii~-

-Que molesto eres, ¡YA VOY!-

Y sin más brincó al portal y este de inmediato se cerró

..0.

-Así que… ¿eres un erizo?-

-Así es-

-¿Azul?-

-Como el mismo cielo-

-¿Así de mutante?-

-Yia-já…-

-Y te llamas…-

-Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog- haciendo su típico pulgar arriba

Mandy le vio de arriba para abajo algo sorprendida. No es nada normal ver un erizo de tu tamaño color azul y con unos ojos más grandes que tus mismas manos.

-Ehm, si… mi nombre es Mandy, ese saco de huesos es Puro Hueso y este es solo un retrasado-

Billy se acercó demasiado a Sonic violando su espacio personal –¡Y yo soy Billy! El retrasado del que Mandy habla!- apuntándose a sí mismo con su pulgar

Mandy y Puro Hueso hicieron un súper facepalm al mismo tiempo por la estupidez de su amigo

-Solo ignóralo, te juro que se irá solito si no le haces caso- dijo Huesos

Sonic sonrió nerviosamente y se alejo de ese niño de nariz gigante que le miraba inquisitivamente. De pronto, en medio de la habitación que se encontraban, se abrió un portal y de él fue lanzado un curioso erizo negro.

-Oh genial, ahora otro ser mutante-

Shadow se levantó del suelo y miró peligrosamente a Billy -¿Disculpa?-

-¡SHADOW!- Sonic se acercaba para abrazarlo pero rápidamente Shadow se apartó, haciendo que Sonic cayera en el suelo

-Faker-

Sonic se levantó del suelo y se sobó el hombro- Por Dios Shads, siquiera un hola dices…-

-Hmph- Shadow examinó el lugar y se dirigió a la niña rubia -¿Dónde estamos?-

Mandy, con su típica mirada seria, contestó –Están en nuestra dimensión, si se preguntan por qué es por culpa de este idiota- señalando a Billy

Billy rió estúpidamente

Todos le miraron raro

-Interesante… espera, ese portal es casi igual que mi Chaos Control, ¿Cómo hicieron el portal?-

Puro Hueso le arrebató la Oz a Billy y contestó –Con esto. Al parecer juntamos su dimensión con la nuestra…-

-Y también con la nuestra- se escuchó una voz grave resonar por la habitación

Todos voltearon su mirada hacia un curioso tipo, musculoso, que tenía el pelo parado y cara de pocos amigos. Estaba acompañado por una mujer muy hermosa de cabellos celestes.

-Eh… ¿y ustedes son?-

Vegeta sonrió arrogantemente –Para ustedes simples mortales, soy el príncipe de los Saiyajin. Siéntanse honrados de tenerme presente-

Bulma hizo una mueca de fastidio –Y ahí vas otra vez con lo mismo… perdónenlo, es algo narcisista… mi nombre es Bulma mucho gusto-

-¡¿Qué dijiste mujer?- de pronto sintió que algo se trepaba en su cabello -¿Y TU QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO NIÑO ESTUPIDO?-

-Jejeje, me gusta tu pelo- montándose en la cabeza de Vegeta –Es taaaaan genial. ¿Qué te pones? ¿Moco de Gorila? Ohohoho, ya se! ¡Te electrocutaste y por eso tienes así el cabello! ¿Verdad? Soy todo un genio en las matemáticas-

La peli-azul soltó una sonora carcajada mientras señalaba en forma de burla a su esposo.

Vegeta, sintiendo hervir la sangre de puro enojo, elevó su ki lo suficientemente fuerte para que Billy saliera volando por la ventana.

Mandy abrió mucho los ojos ante aquel acto -Wow, ese tipo es increíblemente fuerte- dijo señalándolo

Puro Hueso asintió rápidamente– ¡Ni siquiera tocó a Billy!-

-¿No creen que hay que ir a ayudarlo?- preguntó Sonic

-¡ESTOY BIEN!- se escuchó la voz del niño narizón afuera de la ventana

-¿Lo ves? El está bien- repitió Mandy

Shadow se acercó a Vegeta y le miró curiosamente, buscando rastros de energía del Chaos en él pero no encontró nada. Vegeta se enojó al sentirse observado por sus ojos rojos - ¿Y tú que me ves? ¿Acaso quieres terminar como ese idiota?-

Se escuchó la contagiosa risa de Billy afuera de la ventana. Sonic iba a soltar la carcajada pero la paró de inmediato, haciendo que se ahogara con su propia saliva y empezara a toser como un esquizofrénico.

Shadow rodó los ojos y se cruzo de brazos – Hmph, no sabes con quien te metes…-

El príncipe alzó una ceja –Eh… ¿quién y que eres?-

Shadow infló el pecho de puro orgullo y contestó – Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. La forma de vida más perfecta-

-Jajaja ¿Forma de vida más perfecta? ¿Una rata de laboratorio es la forma de vida más perfecta? Jajaja ¡Eso es ridículo…!-

-REPÍTELO OTRA VEZ. TE _**RETO-**_

-Aparte de mutante ¡SORDO!-

Bulma agarró al príncipe del brazo, intentando calmarlo –Vegeta, no te pongas a pelear ahora por favor…-

-Si Veggie, no busques problemas… a menos que quieras un boleto sin retorno al mundo de los muertos- siseó Shadow con voz burlista

Vegeta apretó los dientes - ¿Qué tal una pelea y vemos quien es la forma de vida más perfecta?-

-Suena bien para mí-

Sonic de inmediato intervino – Oh no Shadow ¡NO!, luego te quedas sin energías y quedarás muy débil y… y… ¡Y NO!-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- preguntó Mandy levantando una ceja

Sonic puso cara de pánico –El es mi única ida a casa…-

Shadow sonrió de lado –No te preocupes… esto es pan comido-

Vegeta también sonrió –Ohoho, al menos concordamos en algo…-

Y empezaron la épica batalla de miradas entre los dos seres poderosos… los dos antihéroes.

Sonic y Bulma rodaron los ojos y se cruzaron de brazos.

Huesos sonrió –Uy uy uy! Esto será divertidamente interesante~

-Apuesto a que sí-

…

…

-¡Puedo tocarme el cerebro!- rompió Billy el silencio

Vegeta apretó los puños y frunció el seño-¿Puedo matarlo? En serio, dudo que alguien lo extrañe-

-Hmph, dos cosas en las que concordamos…-

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Eso fue... extraño... xd**

***Sonrisa malévola* Siempre quise ver a Shadow y a Vegeta en un mismo fanfic... **

**en fin. Me despido y nos vemos luego!**

**Cuidense~**

**Yamanik~**


End file.
